The Passing Storm
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Debbie) Camelot has been facing the winter storm of the century and snow is piled high. But the sun finally breaks through the clouds. Arthur and Merlin go outside.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Debbie  
 **Penname:** Naruxsasumi  
 **Character:** Merlin  
 **Other Characters Used:** Arthur,  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Seasonal  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **The Passing Storm**

 _Camelot has been facing the winter storm of the century and snow is piled high. But the sun finally breaks through the clouds. Arthur and Merlin go outside._

* * *

Snow wasn't a foreign concept to Merlin. In fact, he usually liked the snow. Snow was fun in the right proportions and when there was enough warmth and food to go around. But the intense blizzard they'd been experiencing the last three and a half days was more than enough snow for anyone.

Camelot was in a state of lockdown through the storm of the century. Gates closed, animals stabled, fires roaring, people huddled in their homes to wait out the weather. It made for a tough situation over all. Which included the prince. Apparently.

"Merlin!"

"Coming sire!" Merlin, servant of the prince and currently trying to keep said prince happy. Or at least quiet. He wasn't having much success. He slipped into the prince's chambers with a pot of warm stew and an exhausted expression. "Sorry, there was a-"

"I don't care." Arthur interrupted Merlin and looked up from the parchment he was reading. "I'm hungry."

Merlin moved over to the table in the center of the room with the stew and bowl, arranging it just right. "I guessed that after you shouted my name for the third time." He quipped.

Arthur gave him a look as he stood from the table. "Really. The blizzard's made you cheekier than usual. First there was the talking back this morning, there was the being late with the extra firewood, then that terrible attempt at a joke."

"To be fair, Gwen thought it was funny." Merlin said with a lopsided grin. He served up a bowl of stew and placed it a bit too delicately at Arthur's spot. It was a mock of sorts, which Arthur noted. But there was only an exchange of looks and no other remarks.

Merlin tidied up around the room, as Arthur ate and rambled on about whatever he'd been working on. Barely listening, Merlin drifted towards the window, pulling away the drapes to peek out. The wind was dying down, and just visible through the rippled glass was the hint of afternoon sunlight. "Arther…we might be out of the storm."

"Finally!" Arthur shoved the last bit of potato into his mouth and stood up to join Merlin at the window. Making it just in time as Merlin opened the window. The prince started an exclamation, but stopped when the fresh but chilly air breezed through. "Mer…oh, the storm's stopped."

"I did just say that. And the sun's out." Merlin finished, poking his head out the window and brushing some of the accumulated snow away from the sill. "Maybe you'll be in a better mood now."

Arthur shoved Merlin, causing the younger man to stumble with an amused huff. "Ready my cloak, we're going outside."

The temperature was still near freezing, so both of them bundled up in thick leather coats, boots, and warm underclothes. The snow in the courtyard was piled many feet high, the wind having pushed it into piles like rolling hills and sloping valleys. Merlin stepped out first, a lopsided grin on his face as he inhaled the fresh air. The clouds were parting, the sun was shining, and the wind was quiet.

The afternoon sun sparkled on the snow and Merlin walked his way over the shallow parts in the otherwise empty courtyard. Arthur didn't quite as an amazed face as Merlin did, but rather almost amused. "You'll have to clear the training area immediately. Too many days inside isn't a good thing."

"You know, you could have your knights help do that." Merlin argued with cheek. "It's like training. Only they're working with shovels instead of swords." Even Arthur's look couldn't stop Merlin's enthusiastic suggestions. "You know…building that muscle up for all those… battles or whatever you do when you're not bossing me around."

Arthur was a stubborn quiet for a moment before he relented. "I'm ignoring that. But, and I don't say this often, it's not a bad idea. Can't say my knights will like it very much."

"But that's half the fun." Merlin pointed out, scooping down to grab a gloved handful of snow. "Besides, if your knights only did fun things they liked. They'd drink, eat, and maybe once and a while bash each other over the head with a blunt weapon."

"In the spirit of the passed storm, I'm going to be merciful and not call you a clot and shove you face first into the snow." Arthur said, but he'd made the mistake of turning away from Merlin to look towards the other end of the courtyard.

The snowball clipped his shoulder and blue eyes met as Arthur whipped around. "Merlin."

Merlin's smirk was giddy and childish, just happy to finally be outside in the sunshine. "What? That wasn't me."

"You are Camelot's worst liar."

Arthur had scooped up his own pile of snow and it hit Merlin square in the face in no time at all. Merlin, of course, didn't stop it with his magic. He was laughing when the snow got all in his hair. "Alright, I surrender."

"That's what I thought." Arthur looked quite pleased with himself as he walked forward again. "Don't do that again."

"So you probably would be against being knocked into the snow?"

Arthur chuckled quietly. "Right, I'd like to see that. Merlin, the skinny as a pole servant, trying to push me into the snow."

"Don't underestimate the sheer power of will." Merlin quipped back.

"Fortunately you power of will is easily swayed by the possibility of work. Don't even think about it."

Merlin did think about it, and it made him laugh again. But he didn't act on the image of Arthur face first in a snow bank. The two young men continued their plough through the shallow snow until they couldn't go anymore. The sun was shining, the clouds were dissipating. The storm had passed.

Merlin's thoughts grew a bit more sober and he glanced over at the king-to-be. His friend. The destiny that sat on his shoulders, and the path that destiny would take them on. Much like a winter storm, it was difficult to see the way ahead. And the way out. But Merlin was confident that storm would pass too.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
